Ginger’s Arthur Blues/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ginger sitting at the TV watching the first new episode of Arthur called ”Mr. Ratburn and the Special Someone”, happily enjoying it.) Ginger: I can’t believe new episodes of Arthur are airing! This is awesome! (Overhears them talk about Mr. Ratburn getting married and Arthur, Francine, Muffy, Buster and others trying to stop it) Ginger: Ratburn is getting married? Ooh, I wonder who he’s marrying. (Scene cuts to his older sister preparing everyone for the wedding; then Ratburn and a guy are seen walking down the aisle. Ginger‘s eyes widen as he stands frozen and gasps in shock and horror). Ginger: *Gasps* What! Zoboo: '''Ginger! Look Out! (Ginger’s mouth drops. a slow-motion scene is shown of Ginger falling into a hole (which is really the ground) It shows he heart breaking apart. the camera zooms out from ginger’s chest out to the outside where he is seen wallowing on the ground.) '''Bert & Ernie: Oh No! (Ginger whimpers, sobs. Then Tom comes in the studio after getting back from a date with Angela and sees Ginger wallowing and crying on the ground confised) Tom: Ginger, what are you doing? (Ginger moans) Tom: Ginger? Right...I’ll be in the studio living if you need me.... (Scene Cuts To The opening theme song) (The entirety of the animal group is seen sitting together on their studio’s couch watching the TV. Tom turns it to Arthur when it was on the next new episode. ) (Ginger hisses at the TV screen) Tom: Ginger? What’s the matter? Don’t you like Arthur? Aren’t you excited about the new episodes airing all this Week? (Ginger hisses again) Tom '''(To Angela): What’s his problem?! He loves Arthur! '''Angela: I don't know, Tom! I really don’t to be honest. Ben: Have you tried asking him? Tom: Duh, but it looks like he hates this show now. I need to get more answers from him. (Tom walks to Ginger) Tom: Ginger, what's the matter? Ginger: Tom, there are letting kids see inappropriate content! We need to stop it! Tom: Ginger! That's completely offensive! Ginger: Whatever, I'm going *Ginger exits the garage and Daniel and Katerina follow him* Katerina: What's wrong with two guys getting together? Ginger: It's disgusting! Daniel: Ginger! Katerina: Well, what are you going to do? Ginger: I'm going to make an online petition for PBS Kids to give their channel to me. Katerina: Hah, like that will ever- (Scene cuts to Ginger's petition having other a million signs) Tom: What! You can't do that! Ginger: I just did! (Ginger runs towards PBS Kids studios) Ginger: Haha! Hello watchers, today Arthur is banned! In fact, every show is banned! I will even change the name of the channel! Ben: Gingertopia!? Zoboo: We gotta stop him! Kid: What is this show? Where is Arthur? Mom: I don't know. Let's put on Nick Jr Ginger: What! My shows are losing ratings. You dumb people should watch Gingertopia's shows! Hmm, people don't like it. So I'll need to upgrade my them! (Ginger looks on his phone to see he has no money) Ginger: *gasps* No! Ginger: That's ok. We can just air new episode and complete the whole series. Kids will no longer have to wait and switch to my channel. (Tom bursts the door open) Tom: Ginger! You have to stop this has gone too far! Angela: If you keep doing this then kids will get bored and PBS Kids will be in real danger and it will shut down. Ginger: No... Okay fine but they can't air that Arthur episode if I do. All: Well.. (Ginger is in the garage with hope for another new Arthur episode) Ginger: Okay, I have hope this time! Maybe,it will be good! Announcer: Now, for a brand new Arthur episode! Sorry it was delayed, some annoying kid took it over who made a petition after thinking an episode was "disgusting". Ginger: You're pushing your luck! (Ginger exhales) Ginger: Calm down Ginger, this will be fine Announcer: The new episode is called; Mr. Ratburn and the Special Someone: Part Three! Ginger: There...was a... second Tom: Yeah, it aired when you were angry. Oh wait, you were angry. Oh... (Ginger falls on his knees) Tom: Oh no. Ben: Here it comes! (Ben covers his ears) (Ginger yells) (End credits) Category:Transcript